Now or Never
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: I wish to become stronger, going beyond this sadness. To move on from my painful past, even if it hurts. but countless times, I just turned my back, hiding it so it cant be seen. You've taught me so much, but in the end, I was just too scared. But now I've made a vow to protect what's important to me, friends, family, but most importantly, you. Its Now or Never. NaruSaku!


**Hello Everybody!**

**Stars is back! But this time this is a Naruto fanfiction! So sorry to those Fairy tail fans! But yay to the Naruto and Fairy Tail fans! But sorry if your a NaruHina fan! Cause I'm a NaruSaku fan... Sorry!**

**But to those NaruSaku fan, YAY! Ok so this is a AU story but it still has shinobi and that other shit. Ok? I created this with a friend, and this is our first Naruto Story! So please don't hate that much! I know this first chapter is pretty bad/weird... but it'll get better! I promise! **

**Naruto: Am I badass?**

**Reina (My friend that helped me write this.): No your a retard.**

**Sasuke: Hah! So correct.**

**Me: Like your much better Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Yay! Sasuke's retarded.**

**Sakura: so... what're the pairings?**

**Me: You'll love this Sakura!**

**Sakura:...**

**Me: Ok... who wants to do the disclaimer**

**Reina: Me! We do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I clenched my fists tightly, as I narrowed my eyes. I sighed, sliding the door open to my classroom, *Just great, another stupid day of class and getting bullie-*

**BAM!**

I winced, *SHIT!* immediately, everybody's eyes were on me, as whispers, laughs, stares, and people pointing at me broke out. I bit my lip, and my eyes drifted to the ground, as I made my way to my seat, my bangs covering my face, *Just ignore them… there just low life bastards...* Once I sat down, the boy next to me pointed at me and laughed. He whispered to his neighbor but made it loud enough so I could hear, "Look at her pink hair and large forehead! She's so ugly!"'

My fists clenched as I held back the urge to punch him in the face and cry, *It's not my fault that I look this way!* I never did like how I looked, everybody pointed out how I had a large forehead and how my pink hair was extremely unnatural. And when I covered my forehead with my bangs, everybody laughed even more, and said, _"You're so pathetic, trying to make yourself look better!"_ So instead I covered my entire face, I didn't want anybody seeing it ever again.

My teeth grinded against each other as the kids that sat next to me stared at me like I was some kind of filthy dead rabbit. I looked in there direction, and they scooched their chair to try to sit as far away from me as they could. I looked back down at the table in front of me, as my tiny fists clenched once more, *Why does everybody treat me like trash? What did I ever do to them?*

I would always get bullied by almost everybody in class, no one ever stood up for me, and I never fought back. Everyone knew if they ever helped me, they would get bullied too, and it wasn't like anyone wanted to anyway. I was lost in my thoughts as I stared out the window, *Just great…, it's break time…* I didn't notice the presence of somebody in front of me, so when they reached out, grabbed my bangs, and pushed them to the side of my head, revealing my face, I yelped in shock and shoved him/her away, screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I slammed my hands onto my mouth, and I began to get scared. Did I forget to mention that I don't talk at school? Well I just shouted… at Naruto Uzumaki, a popular guy. Is there anybody else on this planet that's more stupid than me? I stared at Naruto who had his hands up defensively, and spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Sorry! I was just trying to help you!"

"How is that helping me, jerk!?" I bursted out, then quickly clamped my mouth shut using my hands, and bit my lip. I just screamed at him, again. I mentally face palmed myself, as I shot daggers at him using my eyes. But instead of bullying, or trying to harm me, he smiled, and I narrowed my eyes even more menacingly..., until, "You know, you look really pretty." Everybody's eyes were trained on us, my mouth fell open, and gasps were heard in the room. I was left speechless, as Daichi- another jerk in my class, pulled Naruto back and hissed in his ear, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I closed my eyes in annoyance, a tick mark appearing on my head. I tried to cover my face once again using my bangs as Naruto gave Daichi a glare and spoke, "What's your problem!? Mind your own business Daichi."

Daichi grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and dragged him away, "Your business is my business you retard!" Naruto pushed Daichi away from him, "Don't touch me! Besides, my business is not your business! And it takes a retard to know one!" Daichi stood there, shocked, before his face turned red from frustration, embarrassment, and anger from the entire class laughing at him except for me, Naruto- who was giving him a glare, and about 2 other people. Naruto went back to his seat, and the bell rung. Signaling that class was over. I saw Naruto give me a glance, and we made eye contact. I blushed looking away when he smiled, and I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the room.

* * *

I stood panting, sweat dripping down my face and hands on my knees from running for a long period of time. I wiped my forehead and looked behind me, *I'm a fair distance away from the academy… I think I got rid of those bullies.*

I cleared my throat and began to start walking, until…

..

…

..

…

..

..

What the hell!?

..

…

…

..

…

..

..

Somebody had just grabbed me from behind, one hand on my mouth, and another around my waist. They began to drag me farther away from my home, and towards the forest. I began to struggle, but the kidnapper or whoever it was was too strong. I racked my brain to find a way to get out of this person's grip. And decided there was only one way that could possibly work…

Bite him/her. I bit their hand as hard as I could, and the kidnapper cringed, and threw me onto the ground. I fell onto my knees and hands, scraping my skin. I quickly stood up, and gave a glare to my kidnapper… who was…DAICHI!? I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and spoke, my voice full of venom, not noticing that my bangs were pushed to the sides of my head, once again revealing my face. "What do you want Daichi!?" Daichi gave me a smug smirk, and he snapped his fingers, making me narrow my eyes. That's when three other kids jumped down from the trees and surrounded me. My eyes widened, as I looked around me, but before I could do anything, Daichi appeared in front of me and attempted to punch me, I quickly blocked his punch, but he still managed to make me fall onto the ground. He then towered over me, and gave me a glare, "Thanks to you I was humiliated in front of the entire class! And the only thing I was trying to do was protect my friend from public humiliation! You're such a bitch Sakura!"

I grit my teeth as I stood up once again, "Humiliated in front of the class!? I get humiliated every single day, you bastard!" That's when Daichi's eyes widened with even more anger, and his fists clenched. He then spoke, his voice calm with victory, as he gave me a smug smirk, "Now."

My eyes widened, and all three of the people that surrounded me lunged at me, My eyes widened as I racked my brain again, *What did I do to deserve this!?* I was sure that I was doomed. That was until a dark figure appeared before me, and grabbed me, *AGAIN!?* But this time, whoever grabbed me didn't do it roughly, they grabbed me like I was actually a person. I reappeared behind Daichi, and whoever grabbed me kicked Daichi in the back, sending him flying. Meanwhile, the three people who lunged at me just ended up attacking each other, and having a flying Daichi hit them. Whoever grabbed me then set me down gently, then gave a glare to the group of jerks, "Who said that I was your friend?" I stared in shock at the kid that just beat up 4 people like it was nothing. Naruto Uzumaki, the popular guy, just saved me, Sakura Haruno, a gigantic loser. I then turned my gaze to Daichi and his pals, who were staring at Naruto in shock, and anger. All of them stood up, and Daichi gave a glare to Naruto, "Teme, I was just trying to help you!" Naruto returned the glare, making Daichi and his friends flinch, "I don't need your help, you bullying bastard." That's when Daichi clenched his fists, then lunged at Naruto who merely sidestepped, making Daichi crash straight into a tree. Then his friends all charged Naruto at the same time. Naruto jumped up, and landed on one of the three's back, making him go face first into the ground. The other two were able to stop, and one jumped after Naruto, while the other one lunged at me. Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit!" He then punched the guy who lunged after him in the gut. Then quickly dashed to my side. The guy who lunged at me, smirked and tried to punch me in the gut, but out of pure fury and instinct, I brought my leg up and kicked him in the balls. He gave out a strangled yelp in pain. And he fell onto the ground. Then I saw Naruto who was looking at me in pure fear and backed away, muttering something about protecting his nuts. I then stared at him in disbelief, before I began to feel a wave of exhaustion take over my body, making me collapse from stress. That's when Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly caught me. I looked at him with cautious eyes, making him give me a small smile, "You okay?"

I struggled to get out of his grasp, and he obliged. I propped myself up, so I was sitting on the ground, "Yeah…" I then backed away from Naruto, who tried to sit next to me. I then continued to look at him cautiously, "Why did you help me?"

Naruto blinked, then gave me a nervous laugh, "Why wouldn't I help you? But... I guess… it was because I couldn't stand it anymore."

I blinked, my curiosity getting the best of me, "You can't stand what anymore?"

Naruto then gave me a serious expression, "The fact that you're always getting bullied."

At first, I was shocked, and I felt happy for once. But then realization dawned on me, and my fists clenched, "If that's the reason then why didn't you help me in the beginning!? Why now!?"

Naruto didn't look at me, instead he stared in front of him sadly, "When I was really little, I was bullied, and I still am…"

My eyes widened, and I grit my teeth, "That doesn't make any sense! You're the most popular guy in our class other than Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at me, his eyes full of pain and sadness, my eyes widened when he spoke, his voice cracking, "That's… that's not true… Sasuke is more popular. And, people bully me when other people aren't looking. They bully me because they're jealous. It's not like I want to be popular… but what's even worse is that... the adults are the ones who treat me like I'm trash."

I studied him, then spoke again, "But, that still doesn't explain why you didn't help me until now."

He bit his lip, then looked away, "I always thought about it, but… I was scared that you would get angry. Like you did today…"

I stared at him with a chibi face T_T, "That wasn't helping me! You embarrassed me instead!"

He looked back at me sheepishly and gave me a nervous smile, "Well… I wanted to see what you looked like!" Then he smiled at me, "You really are pretty Sakura." I blushed, pouted, then looked away, "No wonder your popular…" He blinked then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What?" I sighed, "If you're always flirting with girls, then no wonder you're popular."

He wrinkled his nose, "I'm not flirting!"

I snorted and got up, walking away, "Sure. Like you would compliment a loser like me."

That's when he got up and ran after me, grabbing me lightly by the arm, "But you are pretty! Your hair is nice and soft! Plus I think pink hair is cute!"

I pulled my arm roughly out of his hand, "Sure, now go flirt with someone else, popular boy." I then began to walk away, until his voice turned serious shocking me, "Sakura."

I froze, then turned to face him. He then looked at me, his eyes guilty, "I'm sorry…"

I then breathed out of my nose heavily, "For what? You didn't do anything."

He then looked at me sadly, "Yeah… I did. If I was just stronger…" He then clenched his fists, "You wouldn't have had to get hurt so much… or get hurt at all." I blinked, but he continued to keep on going, "The truth is…, I… I was just scared, I was scared that you would hate me, or that the other's would start to bully me even more than they already did." I looked away, and began to start walking again, until he appeared in front of me, "But I decided, that I will always protect you, Sakura Haruno!"

I blinked again, then gave him an uneasy smile, "Naruto, that's nice, but I kinda doubt it... and since you already get bullied... I don't want you to get bullied even more..."

He then grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "I'm serious! And I don't care about getting bullied even more! What can I do to make you believe me?!"

My bangs fell back over my face, and I spoke with no expression, "Why are you trying so hard? That's the only thing I want to know. It doesn't make any sense… why are you trying to protect me? It's not your responsibility. It's mine, it's not like there's any point in protecting me anyway. You'll just get bullied more, so just stop."

Naruto's hands fell from my shoulders, and I started to walk past him. Until he spoke up once again, "Because I know what you're going through. And I'd rather go through this pain with someone else that's experienced the same thing. Plus…," I stopped walking, and he spoke up once more, "They're bullying you only for the stupidest reason." I felt my heart skip a beat, and turned to face him. But he was already gone… I bit my lip… *How does he know what the reason is, but I don't?"

My fists clenched again, and my eyes narrowed, *But... should I really trust him...?*

_"Why are you trying so hard? That's the only thing I want to know. It doesn't make any sense… why are you trying to protect me? It's not your responsibility. It's mine, it's not like there's any point in protecting me anyway. You'll just get bullied more, so just stop."_

_"Because I know what you're going through. And I'd rather go through this pain with someone else that's experienced the same thing. Plus…," I stopped walking, and he spoke up once more, "They're bullying you only for the stupidest reason." _

___"They're bullying you only for the stupidest reason." _

* * *

**OK GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT! :)**

**Naruto: I told you I'm badass!**

**Sasuke: How come I'm not in this chapter!?**

**Rien: Because your gay**

**Me: :3...**

**Sakura: O_O... wait... your not serious are you!?**

**Me:...:3**

**Rien:...:3**

**Naruto: *Laughs his ass off***

**Rien: *Starts to giggle hysterically***

**Me:... HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Sakura: *giggles***

**Sasuke: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!**

**Me: OK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


End file.
